


Get Out! Change Seats! Be Quick!

by musicforswimming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Time, OH NOES CANON HET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/pseuds/musicforswimming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out! Change Seats! Be Quick!

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title from A.D. Hope's poem "Crossing The Frontier".

He was afraid to touch her -- she was like some holy thing to him -- and that's all well and good, but god, a girl's got needs. Being treated like the mother of God when all you wanted was a bit of nailing made a girl a little cross, as it all were.

Mary tried to be patient, tried to remember what he's been through, tried to remember how scared she was her first time and how she wished the boy'd been a little slower about it. Then she'd go home, and when she was laying alone in the dark, she tried to ignore the ache in her belly, the one that crept and glowed until it sat between her thighs too.

When he took her on a picnic, when they had a field all to themselves, and he didn't want to do anything, that was when she decided she couldn't take it anymore. It was the middle of summer -- it was hot as hell -- he was toying with his beer bottle -- those hands would drive anyone to craziness -- she kissed him suddenly, and took the bottle from his hand and put it next to hers, and kissed him again. His hands were still a little wet from the condensation on the bottle, and her skirt was light cotton and barely felt like anything as she slid it up enough to straddle him and push him back on the blanket.

The grass still kinda prickled under the blanket, but it was only in her legs now, so that was all right.

She couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. There was a lot of laughter about it, actually, and Mary managed to be glad again that they were miles from anyone.  
   
   
   
   
"All this time I thought you were..." John thought better of whatever he was about to say -- she guessed that was it, anyway.

"An angel?" she finished for him.

He grinned askance at her and picked up his beer. "Weren't exactly one there, though. Hell, you were like..."

"A demon?" She lifted herself high enough to smirk. "A raging tempest of a woman-shaped beast?"

John laughed, all the tension gone out of him, which made her feel more pleased with herself than she'd been (which was a lot). "You said it," he said, "not me."

She should've been offended -- it was too hot to be offended. Mary laughed instead, and pulled her skirt down, picking her own beer back up again. "I got some bad news, John -- I'm neither. Just a person."

He chuckled at that, but there was still something seemed cockeyed about his bearing, and she put a hand on the grass above his head, leaning over him again. When he wouldn't look at her, she tilted his chin up with the free hand and made him look.

"I got some worse news, John -- you're just a person too."

And somehow, the sun kept shining.


End file.
